Confession
by Rizuki29
Summary: Aku seperti orang bodoh ketika kau tersenyum. Kau seperti boneka cantik di saat aku melihatmu..


**Confession**

**Title: **Confession

**Scriptwriter: **Rizuki

**Cast(s):** Sehun and Hara

**Genre: **Romance, Fluff

**Duration: **Drabble

**Ratin****g: **PG13

**Disclaimer: **This story is belong to me. EXO is belong to theirself.

**Author's note: **Fict ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman salah satu teman saya, ini bener-bener _based on true story _XD Lagu CN-Blue yang Love Girl juga jadi inspirasi sih. Pas lagi nulis ini, lagu itu yang berkali-kali aku putar. Dan akhir-akhir ini saya lagi suka nulis _drabble_. Soalnya lagi susah ngedapetin ide buat nulis.

Semoga feelnya dapet yaa? ^^ Happy reading! :')

_**Aku seperti orang bodoh ketika kau tersenyum. Kau seperti boneka cantik di saat aku melihatmu..**_

oOo

Di atas kursi—di samping rak buku ilmu alam dan kedokteran itu—Sehun sudah mendudukkan dirinya. Dia menancapkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis yang berdiri di depan rak itu—sibuk membaca judul buku-buku di rak tersebut. Setelah menggenggam tiga buah buku yang berukuran cukup tebal, gadis itu segera duduk kembali di posisinya—di seberang tempat duduk Sehun. Sehun yang sedari tadi asyik memperhatikan pergerakan gadis itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada komik Jepang yang tengah di genggamnya.

Setelah memastikan gadis itu kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaanya, Sehun kembali memandang gadis di depannya itu.

Hara—gadis itu—tampak begitu asyik dengan buku di tangannya dan layar laptop di depannya. Ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan sahabatnya Sehun yang membaca komik di seberang tempat duduknya. Sehun sudah cukup lama menutup komik yang tak benar-benar ia baca. Kedua lensanya masih terus memandang ke arah Hara yang serius dengan tugas-tugasnya. Bibir pemuda itu melengkungkan sedikit senyuman. Ya, hanya sedikit.

Hingga suatu ketika Hara menghembuskan nafasnya dan menoleh ke arah Sehun. Keduanya beradu pandang. Hara hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan, tapi Sehun tak menyadarinya.

"_Ya_! Oh Sehun, jika kau lelah, pulanglah dulu! Aku akan menyelesaikan tugasku sendiri," ucap Hara sambil menatap ke arah lensa Sehun.

Sehun tergagap sesaat setelah dia mendengar suara Hara. Pemuda tampan itu mengendalikan dirinya. Dia terlihat salah tingkah, hingga tangannya kembali membuka komik yang masih digenggamnya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tak apa. Sudahlah kembali lanjutkan tugasmu!" jawab Sehun mencoba tenang. Pemuda berambut _grey_ itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada komiknya. Lagi, Hara tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

Sehun sangat suka melihat Hara yang sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya—seperti saat ini. Adalah sebuah kebahagiaan melihat gadis itu membaca bukunya dengan sesekali keningnya yang mengerut saat memahami bacaannya. Pemandangan menenangkan melihat gadis itu asyik dengan alamnya sendiri. Melihat Hara tenggelam dalam istilah-istilah ilmu kedokteran yang dipelajarinya.

.

Keduanya kini berjalan beriringan di atas trotoar di sepanjang jalanan menuju rumah Hara. Hara membiarkan jemari tangan kanannya berada dalam hangatnya genggaman tangan Sehun.

Matahari terlihat mulai turun. Meskipun tak terlalu rendah, tetapi semburat kuning kemerahan sudah terlihat jelas di langit sana. Sehun dan Hara baru saja pulang dari perpustakaan, setelah Hara benar-benar menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Tak ada obrolan yang mengalir di antara mereka. Hanya deru kendaraan bermotor dan desau angin yang berbicara. Hara terlihat sangat menikmati susana senja sembari menikmati _bubble tea_ yang tergenggam di tangan kirinya.

Sementara Sehun...

Sehun tengah memikirkan Hara. Ya, gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya saat ini. Gadis yang sudah ia kenal sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Gadis kutu buku yang sangat suka menghabiskan waktunya di dalam perpustakaan dan toko buku.

Sehun merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Ada bagian dalam dirinya yang merasa sangat nyaman disetiap Hara bersamanya. Sejenak, Sehun melirik ke arah Hara —gadis itu tak menyadarinya. Melihat bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum seperti sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi hati Sehun.

Mungkinkah Sehun mulai menyukai sahabatnya itu?

.

"Terimakasih sudah menemaniku seharian ini dan mengantarku pulang, Sehun-_a_," ucap Hara pelan.

Sehun yang berdiri di hadapan Hara tersenyum—sedikit canggung. Tautan pada kedua tangan mereka masih belum terlepas. Saat ini, keduanya sudah sampai di depan rumah Hara. Tepat di saat senja mulai menghilang dan hari mulai gelap.

"Hara-_ya ..._" Sehun memutus ucapannya.

Hara menunggu.

"Ada apa, Sehun-_a_?" akhirnya Hara memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta beberapa saat lalu karena Sehun belum juga melanjutkan perkataannya.

Sehun menatap tepat ke arah mata berkilauan Hara. Mencoba meraih sebuah kekuatan untuk mengatakan kepada Hara. Kekuatan untuk membuat sebuah pengakuan.

Ya, pengakuan untuk hati Sehun—yang ternyata diam-diam mulai menyukai seorang Park Hara.

.

"Aku menyayangimu..."

"Eh?"

"Aku menyayangimu, Park Hara..." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

Dan keheningan kembali dibangun oleh keduanya. Belum ada yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Hara ingin sekali membuka mulutnya dan mengucapkan beberapa patah kata. Tapi bibirnya terasa sangat kelu.

"Mungkin ini terdengar bodoh. Aku juga tak mengerti mengapa aku seperti ini. Perasaan itu, semakin hari semakin menyiksaku. Perasaan ingin memilikimu. Perasaan tak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Perasaan yang mengatakan jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Ah, mungkin ini terdengar sangat konyol. Bagaimana aku bisa mencintai sahabatku sendiri?" Sehun semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku seperti orang bodoh ketika kau tersenyum. Kau terlihat seperti boneka cantik di saat aku melihatmu. Dan aku terlihat seperti orang gila yang tengah menggombal saat ini. Aku tak berharap kau akan membalas perasaanku, Hara. Aku tahu persahabatan kita lebih penting. Jadi, jangan pikirkan terlalu serius, _hum_?" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Dia menggerakkan tangan sebelah kanannya untuk mengacak pelan rambut Hara.

"Sehun -_a_..."

Sehun memandang wajah Hara. Lensa gadis itu terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Sehun-_a_. Aku juga tak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun-_a_.." Hara segera menghambur ke pelukan Sehun.

Sehun sedikit terlonjak karena pelukan Hara yang tiba-tiba itu. Tapi akhirnya, Sehun segera mendekap Hara erat. Membiarkan gadis itu menumpahkan tangisnya dalam pelukannya.

Dan kali ini, sebuah senyuman bahagia terukir di bibir Sehun.

**THE END.**


End file.
